


It Starts With Red

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 6 [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: inceptiversary, Fake Character Death, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, Temporary Character Death, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings and endings.</p><p>See notes at end for spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With Red

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** revenge  
>  **Word Count:** up to 300 words
> 
> Thanks so much to [riverlight for the beta!](http://riverlight.dreamwidth.org/)

It starts with red. Arthur is twenty and a flash of a poker chip catches his eye. It's there and gone in a second, woven between fingers, pilfered up a sleeve. He only notices because he's looking for a thief, for sleight of hand, for someone with nerve enough to steal from a man like Danjuma.

Eames proves himself ten times over. Arthur doesn't dare let him go.

It starts with red. Arthur is twenty-one and they split two bottles of stolen Brunello di Montalcino between them. They’re celebrating Eames’ first successful forge and kissing beneath the Tuscan moon. Arthur marvels at reality as fireflies dance around them in the cool, spring air. They fuck until the sun rises, orange and pink over the horizon.

It ends with red. Arthur is twenty-five and there is blood smearing down the outside of a car window. It feels like time stops dead as Arthur is frozen in the middle of the street, watching Eames’ body crumple to the ground. Their extractor grabs him by the sleeve. “He’s gone,” he yells, hauling Arthur away.

Eames’ picture shows up in a morgue database a few hours later.

Arthur is twenty-five and the blood of six men on his hands doesn’t bring Eames back.

It starts with red. Arthur is twenty-six and there’s a note pasted to his door. “I’m sorry,” it reads in heart wrenchingly familiar scrawl. Arthur can’t breathe as he opens his door, his hands shaking when he wraps them around Eames’ back, clinging as if Eames will fade away if he lets go.

“I’m sorry. I had to...” Eames whispers into Arthur's hair, but Arthur's not listening to words, only focused on how the sound of Eames’ voice fills the hollow he’s carried in his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Eames fakes his death. Because of this Arthur murders (non-graphic) a handful of men, but there is a happy ending.


End file.
